Chip-level routing (top-level routing) of mixed-signal ICs requires so called routing constraints for different types of signals propagating along respective circuit paths. Requirements of chip-level routing are prevention of mutual interference (e.g. by controlling capacitive coupling), prevention of resistive voltage drop (e.g. by controlling a routing resistance) and reduction of electro-migration (e.g. by controlling a routing width).